1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vegetation base soil composition for erosion protection (erosion control) against sediment runoff from a slope surface of land and a method for growing vegetation on a sloped surface, such as a slope with barren soil, weathered rocks or cut rocks, that is a poor environment for plants.
2. Description of Related Art
Land can be developed for national prosperity and improving human quality of life. After development, spoiled slopes of land are usually formed. Land may also be spoiled by natural impact. These spoiled slope surfaces are plantless areas that are susceptible to erosion by wind and rain. The erosion causes more land spoil, blocks and contaminates rivers, and leads to drought or desertification. Therefore, these barren slope surfaces must be protected from erosion and be vegetated. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,607,494 and 5,662,744 provide an artificial soil composition and a method of growing vegetation on a sloped surface, especially a cut rock surface. However, these surfaces are a very poor environment for plants to survive and grow. If the slope soil condition is relatively acceptable, hydro-seeding can be applied. However, if the soil condition is not suitable for hydro-seeding, a special method for vegetation becomes necessary.